


ITH Ballet AU Drabble

by The_starstruck_prince



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_starstruck_prince/pseuds/The_starstruck_prince
Summary: This is a lil thing for @princetetat(on tumblr)'s au





	ITH Ballet AU Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I live for my boys

As always, Pete accompanied Sonny to the dance studio before his show, fingers intertwined as the taller of the two hummed the tune of one of the songs that Sonny had been practicing nonstop for the past week. The two rounded a corner, and Pete glanced over at his boyfriend.

“What’s the matter, babe?” Pete tilted his head, a small smile played across his mouth.

“‘M just nervous, I guess. I still don’t know if I have all the steps down…” Sonny said, biting the inside of his cheek. Pete stopped, pulling Sonny back.

“Hey, look at me,” He reached out, placing a finger under the other boy’s chin. “You’re going to do fantastic, Son-shine. I know it.” Pete grinned lopsidedly, gently placing his hands on either side of Sonny’s face, kissing the tip of his nose.

Sonny giggled, but gave a little pout, rounding another corner, the studio in sight. “How come you never kiss me before the show?” He asked, nodding when Pete held the door open for him.

“Because, it makes it that much better when I get to kiss you after the show. I don’t want to accidentally kiss you senseless and you forget your steps.” Pete said, shrugging off Sonny’s backpack and reaching into it, pulling out his ballet outfit and handing it to him.

“Hey Pete?” Sonny slid the thin black material over his body, quickly getting dressed while it was just the two of them in the room.

“Mhm?” Pete already had his sketchbook out, the pencil scratching on paper as he glanced between the pad and his boyfriend. Sonny smiled. “Thanks for always coming with me to get dressed, even though the show won’t start for another hour or so,” he stretched out, running through the stretches subconsciously– it was second nature to him now.

“Of course babe, I ain’t got anything better to do. Plus, it’s time with you away from Usnavi, so he can’t yell at me just for lookin’ at you.” Pete said. Sonny rolled his eyes, tapping the top of the sketchbook to get the other’s attention. “You know, you don’t have to draw me all the time,” he said, glancing at the paper.

“Yeah, but it’s good practice,” Pete set the pad down, tucking his pencil behind his ear. “Wanna run through it one more time before you have to practice with everyone else?”

Sonny smiled, nodding gratefully. Pete fished out his phone, setting it down after music began to play.

When Pete would help Sonny practice, Sonny always had to close his eyes because he would giggle at how absolutely terrible Pete was at ballet- though he was forever thankful for his ever supportive boyfriend- and if he didn’t close his eyes he wouldn’t be able to get anything done.

Nina and Vanessa walked in shortly afterwards, engaged in some conversation about whether or not The Nutcracker was cliché.

“It’s totally cliché Nina! Every ballet studio has done it!” Vanessa said, setting her duffle on the bench. “Vanessa, it’s a classic! It’s like, a rite of passage!” Nina argued, putting her hair up.

“Hey Son, Pete,” Nina waved. “Hey!” Sonny greeted enthusiastically; this caused Pete to glance at him oddly for a millisecond. “Ahh Pete, we have 45 minutes to practice all together, so you gotta get out before Dani comes.” Sonny said, hugging him. Pete kissed his cheek, returning the embrace before grabbing his sketchbook.

“Alright Son-shine, good luck. You’re gonna be perfect, as always!” Pete called, backing out of the changing room. He went and claimed his usual spot up at the front, saving a seat for Usnavi, and finished up his sketch of Sonny as he waited.

 

As soon as the show was over, Pete practically raced over to Sonny, easily picking him up and spinning around to stop his momentum. “You were amazing, babe!” he said, gently setting the other boy back down.

Sonny smiled broadly, laughing at how enthusiastic Pete was. The artist smiled back at him, before leaning down and kissing him quickly.

Sonny loved Pete’s kisses. They made his chest tighten and his heart flutter, and it was like time stopped, and it was only him and Pete who existed. Sonny guessed that his boyfriend was just magical, because nothing else made him feel that way.

Just as fast as it was there, it was gone, that’s how Pete always did it. A deep blush bloomed on Sonny’s face, reaching up to the tips of his ears.

“P-Pete! You can’t just-” Sonny was cut off by his cousin. “Pete, get your grimy paint hands off my cousin, _tu rata!_ ” Usnavi said, frowning. “Nobody wants to watch that.”

“Oh, shut up cuz, we know that you’d be doin’ the same thing to Vanessa if you could,” Sonny countered. Pete laughed, reluctantly letting go of his boyfriend. Usnavi blushed, shaking his head.

Once again, Sonny was enveloped in another hug. “You were great, Son!” Usnavi smiled.

“Okay okay, I gotta go get dressed, then we can talk about how awesome I am,” Sonny laughed, turning and disappearing into the other room.

Pete watched him go, sighing happily. Usnavi rolled his eyes, making a fake gagging noise.

“You two are gross,” He said, crossing his arms. Pete shrugged, smiling. “So what? I love him and he deserves all the love and praise ever, and I’m giving him that.” he said. Usnavi didn’t argue that.

Sonny returned quickly, back in his normal clothes. “Hey, Van and Nina are going out for a celebratory dinner, can we go?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“Of course!” Usnavi was equally as happy to be around Vanessa as he was to celebrate the performance, so it was a win-win all around.

Pete glanced at Sonny and grinned, reaching out and taking his hand. Sonny leaned into his shoulder as they walked out. He couldn’t have been more happy.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr, @the-starstruck-prince or @drabbles-of-a-cosmonaut !! <3


End file.
